


Recognition

by LucifersDykeWife



Category: Original Fiction - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Arson, BDSM, Bondage, CBT, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kidnapping, Misgendering, Multi, Murder, Nonbinary Character, Other, Pegging, Recreational Drug Use, Soulmates, Sounding, Transphobia, True Mates, Vampires, Violence, Werewolves, Will add more tags as story developes, destined mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6629062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersDykeWife/pseuds/LucifersDykeWife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up alone and handcuffed to an exam table isn't exactly how Drew Kirk thought they'd end a night of partying with their best friend Stefan.  Drew wants nothing with what comes after either, just to get back to their life of not being kidnapped by people who think vampires are real.  One tiny problem with that plan though is Sebastian, the vampire Drew rescues from the fanatics and who swears up and down that Drew is his Soul Mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recognition

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea and the two main characters rattling around inside my brain for forever, and since I've been wanting to get back into writing I decided I might as well start with this one! Thank you for reading, and please feel free to leave a comment i'd love to hear what you guys think - Bear

The pounding in Drew’s head as they woke up was a familiar almost welcome pain. Unable to open their eyes, they’d have groaned but even breathing was fanning the flames that their throat had become. Very briefly Drew tried to think of what all they’d taken, but with the fog still dominating their mind they settled on merely being thankful they apparently lived through it. It was ultimately unimportant in the end anyways, Drew decided, because they were never partying ever again. 

Drew meant that this time.

No more bar hopping with Stefan and whatever twink he was dating that week. No more pills from random chicks in leather, or strips of acid. If it meant the pain would go away Drew would even swear off nicotine.

Blinking their eyes open, Drew tried slowly to sit up, only to be stopped short by metal cuffs around their wrist and ankles.

“Please, please let me still be wearing clothes,” Drew whined, licking their dry lips as they looked. A huge sigh of relief left them at the sight of their, admittedly stained to hell, jeans still firmly molded to their legs, boots laced all the way up, and by the awkward stabbing pain in their ribs Drew’s bra was still fastened. The blood pressure cuff and clear IV line on their right arm was weird, but not the weirdest things they’d ever woken up attached to, “Ok, we can work with this,”

Drew looked around at the bare room. Other than the table they were apparently chained to, the only other features were a long empty counter with dark stained cabinets underneath and what looked like a huge mirror almost taking up the entire wall in front of them. A life of growing up on the wrong side of the tracks though had Drew pretty sure it was actually a two-way mirror. 

“Uhm hello?” They weakly called out, “I’m awake now, and would really appreciate it if whoever brought me here would untie me,”

Silence.

“Red!” Drew tried, louder and instantly regretted when it made their head pound even harder and their throat flame.

Still nothing.

Fighting down a quickly rising panic, Drew frantically tried to recall exactly how they’d ended up here as they pulled on their chains, “Ok ok uhm we just got off work, Stefan called right in the middle of a really good bowl and begged us to come to some new club with him and… Andrew? Adam? A-something… We met up at Dominoes first, took shots, did we smoke before or after walking to… gods what was it called? Something stupid, a color… Greens… Green like Aiden’s eyes, Stefan was being sappy… I left them sucking face, needed a smoke and there was… there was someone… She asked to bum one, said yes ‘cause she was pretty… then… uhm… fuck,”

Try as hard as they could Drew couldn’t remember what happened after having a smoke, didn’t remember going back inside. Couldn’t even remember what the girl looked like, just a faint memory of thinking she was too cute to be a club this stupid. Where was Stefan? They were usually really good about keeping up with each other, had moved to this city together in fact from shitty little Richlands.

Drew was drawn out of their thoughts by the sound of a door open and they craned their neck to see. Two men walked in, off white lab coats like they’d been stained with something dark that even bleach didn’t successfully get out hanging off their thin frames.

“Hey!” Drew barked out, “What the hell is going on? Let me go!”

“Oh good, she’s up!” The first one said, pushing a pair of wire rim glasses up his nose and ignoring them.

“Are you brain missing? I said let me go, asshole,”

“Look at her neck; I’m sure this is one of their feeders,” The second one said, unreasonably cheery.

Drew could only gape at them for a moment as they babbled to each other back and forth and making zero sense, “What the hell are you two on about?”

“We can’t risk bringing him in here this time, if another room gets ruined the boss will kill us,” The one with glasses mused quietly.

Drew did the only thing they could think of, they screeched, doing their very best to control their face so the men couldn’t see how badly it hurt. Surprised both of them stopped talking and glared at Drew.

“Sorry to interrupt, but I want to go now,”

They laughed, “That’s not going to happen, now be a good little whore or we’ll have to hurt you,”

Drew got very still and quiet, looking down and taking a deep breath. There were two ways this could go, Drew knew, best to make the men think they were gonna cooperate, so Drew decided to play along, “Ok,”

“Good girl,” 

Drew clenched their teeth to keep something rash from coming out of their mouth. The men prattled on between each other quietly, some nonsense about a king and finally getting him to break, Drew wasn’t sure, all they knew was that they’d have one chance, and not a lot to help them. Finally the men came back, the one with glasses undoing the handcuffs at her wrist and the other her ankles.

Drew faked a stumble getting off the table so they could grab the IV stand and swing it as hard and they could. It wasn’t very hard, but enough to stun the men and hit the one without glasses right on his temple. He went out like a light, and Drew faced the other one, who was struggling to pull something out of his pocket. Quickly Drew threw themselves at him, forcing him to the ground and getting one forearm braced against his throat. Running on pure adrenaline they put all of their weight on that arm, ignoring how he scratched at them. It didn’t take long, maybe half a minute before he went still.

Drew staggered to their feet, coughing and wheezing. They almost went to open the cabinets, hoping to find their purse or something they could use as a weapon, but the adrenaline was draining fast and so was the strength that came with it. Drew hurried out of the room, into a narrow, carpeted hallway.

With no memory of how they got in the room in the first place, Drew looked for an exit sign or anything that could help.  
“Of course there isn’t,” They mumbled, bracing one hand on the wall as they moved slowly forward, cautiously looking around every corner as Drew tried to find a way out. 

Something kept niggling in the back of their brain though.

Drew wasn’t the only one these sick bastards had kidnapped, there was at least one more.

“Doesn’t matter, we need to get free and once we’re out of here we can go to the police,” Drew said to themself, “Yeeaaaahhh, cause that has _always_ worked out so well before! The cops will totally believe someone who smells like liqueur, and has been in their drunk tank at least once a month since they turned 21…”

Sighing, Drew started pressing their ear to every door they crossed, and opening all the silent ones.

“Never. Partying. Again.”

***

Most of the doors ended up being closets, packed with towels and cleaning supplies and such. Some were rooms just like the one Drew had been placed in, all white but for those cabinets and the cool grey of the exam tables. One had had bunk beds, with sleeping men in them, it had taken every single shred of composure Drew possessed not to slam that one shut.

More than once, they’d had to hide in a closet after hearing voices down the hall, heart pounding and brain screaming at them for deciding to try and find this supposed ‘King’.

Drew was just about to give up when they noticed a door ajar, the carpet in front of it stained a dark red with what Drew was really praying wasn’t blood, and shards of glass embedded in the mess. It looked a little old, dried and sticky, and there was a slight odor coming from the room. Cautiously Drew crept towards it, stepping in and instantly freezing.

The room had once matched the one they woke up in, but now the walls were splattered with dried blood, huge gouges taken out of them. Those dark cabinet doors hung open, some broken off the hinges entirely. The two-way mirror was shattered, showing a tiny room beyond, that was in utter ruins as well. In the middle of the room, though, was the worst.

A tiny girl, no more than maybe 16, was dead on the table. Chest and stomach methodically opened and pinned back like a 7th grade frog dissection. Her face was a frozen mask of pain a horror, empty bloody sockets where her eyes once were.

Drew staggered back into the hallway in horror, stomach heaving and a hysterical scream on their lips. They quickly pressed their hands to their mouth to keep both in, tears streaming down their face. All thoughts of saving anyone else gone in a rush of terror.

Just then a yell echoed through the halls, and eyes wild Drew looked for anywhere else to hide. But the only one was the room in front of them. Quickly Drew went back in, shutting the door, looking anywhere but at the table. Hearing the voices get closer and louder, Drew rushed into the room beyond the broken mirror, pressed their back to the wall to the side, so they’d be obscured from the rest of the room by the remnants of the edge of the mirror. 

The floor was littered with little feathered darts. Drew tried to focus on that and not the sickening scent of blood and death. They counted them over and over, focusing on how blue the feathers were, against the grey of the ground. After what seemed like eternity, the hallway quieted, and cautiously Drew went to leave, taking a moment first to pick up a few of the darts very carefully. Hopefully they would work as tranqs still. Shaking Drew opened the door, refusing to look back into the room and the poor girl Drew couldn't do anything for. 

Slowly Drew worked their way through the hallways, their terror and sorrow for the girl twisting in their gut, growing and changing into a heavy, pulsing mass of anger. As far as Drew was concerned everyone in the building were monsters, and even if the Police never believed them, Drew would make sure they all paid. 

Around a corner, Drew saw someone in a guards uniform, with a gun hanging from the belt, standing in front of a metal door. The guard's back was to Drew, and after a moment of debating internally, Drew crept forward. Clutching the dart so hard their knuckles were white, thanking the powers that be for the carpet beneath their feet, Drew got right up on the guard and quickly stuck the dart in his fat neck, their other hand shooting up to cover his mouth. He went down like a load of bricks, nearly knocking Drew over with how fast it happened.

"Ok... last door, then we'll find our way out, but we will come back," Drew reassured themself, frisking the guard, finding a set of keys in his front pocket. The tiny clink of keys sliding against each other seemed loud as a gun shot and Drew didn't breathe until the found the key that matched the door. One deep breath, then another, Drew turned the key slowly. Carefully as they could, Drew opened the heavy door, praying that no one was dead in the room.

The room was pitch black and Drew blindly felt along the wall, eyes squinting through the darkness. Their fingers found the switch and suddenly the room was bathed in light and Drew had to catch their breath. 

In the middle of the room, with thick chains wrapped around his naked arms, chest, and legs, was a gaunt, pale man. His hair was long black curling strands that faded to silver as it cascaded down around a sharp, angular freckled face. What seemed like hundreds of IV’s were attached to him, and for one heart stopping, soul freezing moment, Drew thought he was dead till his chest weakly rose and fell. Drew hurried to his side, gently poking the man.

“Hey, big guy, you need to wake up,” Drew whispered, starting to detach the IV’s, his arms looking like pincushions by the time they were done, “We need to get out of here, so you have to get up,”

The man didn’t show any sign of waking up, and Drew desperately hit him, begging, “Look I have reached my limit on shit I can handle today, so if you don’t wake up I will leave you,”

A slight groan was Drew’s answer, and a wrinkle of brow. Drew continued to whisper to him as they undid his chains, carefully lowering them to the floor, wincing at every noise they made.

“There you go, come on, we have to get going with a quickness, they already know I’m free and I don’t know how long that dart will keep the guard out,” 

His eyes fluttered, then opened, hazy with pain and sleep but still piercing bright when they met Drew’s. The man opened his mouth but all that came out was a whispy groan.

“Bout to get the last of your chains off, then we’ll get you sitting up, ok?”

“Blood,” The man managed weakly,

Drew froze, “What?”

“Need,” He took a deep breath, “Blood,”

Drew started to laugh, the sound harsh and cutting and a little unhinged, “Well you can’t have mine, and I doubt you want the guard’s. I used a tranq dart on him and you just woke up,”

He just frowned at them as he pushed the last chain off his neck, and struggled to sit up. Drew helped him up; because they’d come this far, might as well see it through, even if the man was mind missing from being here. Drew was really starting to think they were going mad too, but that might just be the exhaustion and drugs talking so time would tell.

Suddenly the sound of running came echoing down the hallway and Drew froze, eyes wide and terrified. It only lasted a moment till they were heading for the door to close it when the man suddenly stood up, breathing heavy and holding out a hand said, “Wait, they’ll do,”

“Excuse me? You want them to find us?” Drew snapped, turning to look at him incredulously “Are you suicidal? You’re in no state to try and fight them,”

“Not going to fight them,” He gave Drew a small smile, “Going to feed on them,”

“I’m just going to pretend you didn’t say that,”

“But I did,” 

Drew turned back to close the door just to see three guards rush into the room, guns raised. What happened next didn’t make any sense, and made Drew very certain they were in fact dreaming, and the whole night had been one of those nightmares that make people swear off ever sleeping again. 

The man got between the guards and Drew, and began to speak in a low, hypnotic tone, “Drop your guns, gentlemen, and tell the others it was a false alarm and to check elsewhere,”

And they did, all at once, their eyes going blank and faces slack after ending the walkie talkie call. Drew backed away from what was happening, towards the door. Then the man pulled each of them to him, one by one, and bent his head to their necks. He practically threw each one to the floor once he was done with them. 

Drew took a deep breath when he turned to them and raised one of the darts in front of them like a knife, “No, you stay away, you hear me? Stay away from me,”

He held his hands up.

“Do not worry, I will not hurt you…” suddenly he cocked his head to the side, “What is your name?”

“None of your fucking business!” Drew said, looking out into the hallway and then back at the man, refusing to lower the dart. He looked better. Less starved, after what he’d done, although he still seemed unsteady on his feet. Those bright blue eyes wouldn’t leave Drew, “What?”

“Thank you,” Those two words seemed wretched from his soul somehow, like he meant for more than just saving him, and it made Drew want to cry for some reason.

“You’re welcome, I guess…” Drew slowly lowered the dart as they watched him grab the counter for support, “Are you gonna be able to get out of here?”

“I’ve been starved for some time, and I’m unsure what all they’ve pumped into me,” He said carefully, “Taking control of those guard’s minds took almost as much energy as I gained from them,”

“Ok, uhm, I guess you could come with me,” Drew chewed their lip, their whole being shouting not to leave him despite all that had happened, “Safety in number and all that crap,”

“I appreciate that,”

“Just no taking control of my mind, or anything… If you do I’ll dart you, and leave you for the guards,”

“Understood,” He smiled at Drew the grin crooked, “My name is Sebastian by the way,”

“Sebastian,” Drew whispered, surprised how nice it felt to say his name then they shook their head, this was getting ridiculous, “We get out of here alive, Sebastian, and I’ll tell you mine,”

“Well we should get out of here then,”

“Yeah,”

Drew walked over to him, slowly putting their arm under his and helping him to walk out of the room, “Don’t suppose you know how to get out of here by any chance do you?”

“Left at the end of the hall way, then right, another right, up the stairs, two more rights, a left and then we’ll be in the garage,”

Drew looked at him out the corner of their eye, trying not to stare or focus on how oddly good it felt to have him against them, “Let’s go,”

***

Drew ended up using all their darts, three on guards and two on more of the men in lab coats. Sebastian first drank from and then broke the necks of the other two guards they ran into. By the time they reached the garage they were both breathing heavy but Sebastian was stronger, at least able to walk on his own power. Drew was starting to feel faint however. After forming a quick barricade of the door with a tool bench with him Drew quickly strode through the garage, avoiding looking at Sebastian.

“How far away is civilization?” Drew asked, looking out the little windows on the garage door at a gravel driveway and a shit ton of trees, it was still dark out but Drew knew it was too optimistic to hope it was the same night it had been when they’d first gone out.

“About ten miles,” Sebastian said

“We can’t walk that far,”

“I know,”

“If you can get us in a car, I can get it running,” Drew said, scanning the three cars in the garage, and listening to the frantic pounding on the door “That Ford will be easiest, it looks ancient, should have the solenoid mounted on the inner fender wheel,”

To his credit Sebastian didn’t look at them weird, just hobbled over to the car and popped the doors open. While he was busy doing that Drew quickly slashed the tires on the other cars quickly, with a tool that had been lying on the floor. In short order Drew had their car up and running.

“Alright, open the garage door, I’ll drive out then you can get in,” Drew said, meeting those eyes that should infuriate them but right now were somehow comforting.

“Promise you won’t leave me behind?” Sebastian smiled toothily

“And waste all the effort it took to break you out?” Drew snorted, “Go open the door Sebastian,”

“Yes ma’am”

“Not ma’am” Drew snapped, irrationally upset at him. It wasn’t like he knew, and escaping for your life wasn’t exactly productive to explaining your gender to a stranger, “or girl, or woman, or anything like that,”

“I’m sorry,” Sebastian’s face fell and he seemed genuinely repentant as he turned to open the door. Moments later as guards began to pour into the garage Drew took off, stopping very briefly to let Sebastian into the car before peeling away. One lucky bullet broke the back window, but luckily the tires seemed to be fine.

"You didn't know," Drew said after a few minutes of silence, barely hanging onto consciousness as they turned onto the highway, "most don't just by looking,"

"You did not wish my in your mind," Sebastian said softly, "So I did not,"

"I realized that, thank you,"

"May I know your name now?"

"Drew, Drew Kirk," They smiled, "and I use they/them pronouns, for the record, and i'm ok with stuff like dude or sir"

"I shall remember that from now on, Drew Kirk," Sebastian said, his mouth curling at the end, “Stop now, I can drive, you are about to pass out”

Drew considered fighting him, but instead just nodded and pulled to the side of the road. They switched seats and Drew was asleep before fully sitting back down, their last thought how they really hoped they woke up in the normal world again, it was just too bad that Sebastian couldn't be there, too.


End file.
